


Keith's love for Taco Bell

by oasis_druggy



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Nostalgia, Taco Bell, Taco Bell is love Taco Bell is life, corner of Taco Bell, he loves Taco Bell, he's crusty because of that, keith grew up with Taco Bell, lance likes McDonald's, nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis_druggy/pseuds/oasis_druggy
Summary: Betrayal





	Keith's love for Taco Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Taco Bell is love. Taco Bell is life.

Oh Taco Bell. My dear love, Taco Bell, remember when I was a child and they built you in the shopping center near my house? My love Taco Bell, my mother would earn spare money from working at American Greetings to get me a burrito from you. Dearest Taco Bell, remember when I was a child and in my pajamas? One of your servants kindly gave me some of your food for free for being cute. You were just my normal hang out to myself with my mother and occasionally my sister. We used to sit by the large windows on the bar stools in the corner talking, while I ate my Beefy 5-Layered Burritos with no cheese. My sister and I used to sit at booths together and reminiscence about times we shared while the weather was beautiful and sweet that made you smile with the sun blaring down at your food like the heavens basically saying “Behold... your beloved... supreme nachos.”. Oh dearest and sincere Taco Bell, since you were new they had wonderful fast workers and a fresh new smell with beautiful paintings. My love to Taco Bell is stronger than the love to my boyfriend. See, before I met Lance that day when I bumped into him at Taco Bell all I wanted in life was a trash bag full of your Cool-Ranch Doritos Locos Tacos. I remember that day, it was coming to an end and it was rainy. My mother and sister were visiting so of course I buy the magnificent. But Lance and his sloppy flat McDonald's burger self rolled in. I betrayed you Taco Bell. I’m sorry Taco Bell.


End file.
